saiunkokumonogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Herald of meridian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Saiunkoku Monogatari Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan Shi page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello To Heral of meridian, Since the anime has stopped and since we don't know whether or not it is going to continue, there may be not enough info to post on this wiki. I've been making a few changes here and there, adding info from my readings of the online light novel translations. If any of the visitors here want I could give you a few wesites where they have more info for Saiun. I don't really know when you'll get this, but I just want to say that I would love to expand this site. One of the people who are tranlating the novels, Charmian, has a page saying what the wiki needs to be added. Thanks for making this wiki, New user and avid fan of the SaiunMono series, Ehru She or he is not really my friend. It's just a site that's been going on for translations and other updates. The site is :http://saiun.wordpress.com/ It's like a bunch of volumes from the light novel translated. New pieces of very important info on new and old characters can be learned if you read the posts. The novels offer a much deeper view of the Saiunkoku world and many of the questions from the anime are answered in them. I wish I could read in Japanese! Don't give it up, I'm sure that more and more fans will be looking for such a wiki on Saiunkoku. I mean there isn't that much info on the series based only on the anime. Thanks for your reply! Hey Hey i saw that you created the seven nobles clans of saiunkoku and put down heki clan and hyou clan but seven noble clans are Kou (red), Ran( indigo), Sa (brown), Heki (green), Koku (black), Haku (white) and Ko (yellow). each of the seven noble clan rule over the corrosponding province. Hyou clan isn't one of the seven clan, nor do they have a province. — unsigned comment from Hespia Klarerin : I put them there because I don't know where they would be categorized. Should I put them in a new category named Other Clans of Saiunkoku? [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣'']] 02:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Interest in Admin status Hi Herald of Meridian, Thank you for your message. I actually would be interested in admin status for editing the wiki. To be honest, I'm a bit lost on where to contribute in the wiki, but I'll try to keep building and improving it where I can. I hope that everything goes well for you and your other wikis. =) Eikakou (talk) 03:51, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi! i'm not sure if you're still active but I was wondering if could become an admin of this wiki? I've been a fan of the anime, manga and light novels for a long time and i have some experience with editing wikis and whatnot so thank you for your consideration ^_^Lovinlife486 (talk) 13:19, March 17, 2016 (UTC)